


"Лети - лети, лепесток..."

by Jasherk, tomix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Character Death, Dehumanization, Gen, Leg of Doom, M/M, Violence, бюрократия, мат, производственная драма, производственный ангст, трудовые будни бойцов ГИДРЫ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix
Summary: Производственный ангст, производственная драмаИстория о бессилии элитных бойцов ГИДРЫ перед лицом бюрократов ГИДРЫ, о знаках судьбы и внезапной кармической справедливости





	"Лети - лети, лепесток..."

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2019 года для команды Зимнего Солдата.

_“Старики говорят про них: «Ом Мани Пэмэ Хум»,_  
Что в переводе часто значит – Нога судьбы.”  
Б.Г. 

 

Их было пять. Разного цвета и размера. Одинаковых только формой, назначением и общей идентичной для всех опечаткой.

REMOVE BEFORE FIGHT

Их было пять. Хотя, если говорить точнее, четыре с половиной.

Контрольные флажки съемного оборудования. На жаргоне авиационщиков — ремувки.

— Только представьте, — восхищенно говорит коллекционер, наклоняясь над подсвеченной специальными лампами витриной-сейфом, и голос его дрожит от восторга и умиления. — Только вообразите, какой это был ладный маленький самолетик.

***

— Ну все. Теперь взнуздай его, как положено, — устало выдохнул, почти простонал Командир, с облегчением позволяя себе упасть в кресло радиста в джете. Ему неслабо досталось, когда он прикрывал их эвакуацию с объекта, и если бы кто-нибудь спросил у Солдата, тот с уверенностью заключил бы, что у Командира треснули ребра.

— Что, опять я? — проворчал МакКормик, здоровенный огненно-рыжий шотландец, самый младший в отряде. — Я же по прилету его распаковывал.

— Вот Командиру и зашло, как ты ловко управился, — одобрительно заметила Мерсер, перевязывая Роллинзу простреленное плечо. — Ты бодрее шевели булками, Мак, а то заставит зубрить мануал и цитировать полностью на память на каждой операции.

— Все сто пятнадцать страниц, — сочувственно вздохнул Таузиг. — Я до сих пор могу с любого места. Хоть ночью меня разбуди.

— Твоя проблема в том, что ты его зубрил, а надо было понять логику, — влез Мерфи, человек настолько же неуместный в СТРАЙКе, как и вообще в этой жизни — веган, гринписовец и айтишник. Вероятно, настолько же не в кассу смерти, как жизни, что она щадила его раз за разом. — Надо выстроить общий алгоритм повторяющихся действий. Я справлялся именно так. На самом деле, он не такой уж и сложный, чтобы так страдать. В нем есть свое рациональное зерно.

— Мерфи, закройся, или обяжу тебя снова паковать и распаковывать нашу Белоснежку, — тихо огрызнулся Командир, и замолчали на всякий случай все разом.

Минут десять в джете царила усталая тишина. Зимний с привычной, вросшей уже в мышцы покорностью приподнимал и подавал ноги, чтобы МакКормик мог надеть и замкнуть на них состоящие из двух половин фиксаторы, соединявшиеся между собой сложными замками с обеих сторон от колена и предназначенные полностью обездвиживать Зимнему нижние конечности. 

Сначала левая нога, потом правая. Сверху наблюдая за действиями бойца, Зимний неторопливо моргал, постепенно убеждая свое тело стихнуть, смириться с будущей неподвижностью, не бороться с ней — это бесполезно, не паниковать — какой смысл? Принять ее, как обещание скорого уже нового круга заморозки. Засыпать, застывать, уходить от реальности миг за мигом. Они справились. Миссия прошла безупречно. Его не накажут. Почистят, отремонтируют, если надо, промоют кишечник, вколят, что положено, и уложат обратно обратно в криокапсулу. Все как обычно, все, как всегда. Как много раз было раньше, и как много раз будет снова. 

МакКормик закончил с обеими ногами и приготовился нацеплять на них контрольные флажки из большой разноцветной связки, под роспись выдаваемой СТРАЙК специально для этих целей. 

Солдат никак не стал ему намекать, что закреплять “сраные бирки”, как называла их команда, вообще-то полагалось сразу после того, как зафиксировали первую ногу.

Минут пять МакКормик пыхтел над его коленом, склонив свою ярко-рыжую голову будто вассал, присягающий на верность королю. И вдруг:

— Тримандаблядская пиздопроушина!

Вопль неконтролируемого гнева выдернул бойцов СТРАЙКа из дремотного состояния.

— О, похоже, Мак оценил женские прелести правой коленной, — ехидно усмехнулась Мерсер.

— Там надо аккуратно поддеть ее язычок сначала в петлю позади корпуса, а уже потом в основное отверстие, — попытался помочь Мерфи, водя перед собой в воздухе по-женски маленькими руками.

— Просто проткни и потяни посильнее, — сочувственно посоветовал Нейд, снова сворачиваясь, чтобы подремать.

— Нет, так не получится. Там дело не в силе, — продолжил гнуть свое Мерфи. Но тут с тихим стоном поднялся Командир, подошел к МакКормику и без замаха двинул его кулаком в ухо.

— Агент Мерфи, восстанавливаю тебя в должности ебущегося с гребаной сбруей, — сказал он, потом снял с Зимнего маску и дал сделать несколько больших глотков из своей фляжки. — Агент МакКормик, наблюдаешь за Мерфи и учишься у него. Потом будешь практиковать упаковку-распаковку на манекене под руководством Мерфи ежедневно вплоть до следующей миссии с Солдатом. Приказ понятен?

— Да, Командир, — дружно ответили оба.

— Отлично, после ебущимся со сбруей будет назначен агент МакКормик, — Рамлоу, подумав, дал Зимнему сделать еще один глоток, а потом отработанным жестом вернул “намордник” на место, защелкнул его на затылке и взял у Мерфи положенную к нему отдельную небольшую бирку.

— Сэр, вас понял, сэр, — уныло вздохнул МакКормик и все же не удержался от вопроса: — Ладно фиксаторы, но зачем еще эти дебильные бирки? Они же неудобные и совершенно бессмысленные.

— Там же все написано: чтобы снимать их только на время боя, — охотно подсказал Мерфи. — В остальное время их неповрежденное состояние гарантированно подтверждает, что Солдат оставался неподвижен. И главному инспектору Вомиту не за что было полоскать нас. 

— Полоскать нас? За какие-то пиздабирки? — явно не поверил МакКормик.

— Это он еще мягко выразился. Знаешь, как я стал главным в этом детском саду? — Командир Рамлоу шагнул прочь, уступая место Мерфи, уверенно взявшемуся за похожий на систему из двух лангеток фиксатор правой руки. Такой же по конструкции, но утяжеленный в семь раз фиксатор протеза обычно надевали вдвоем. — А просто наш предыдущий командир Петерсон посеял одну такую прикольную бирочку и не счел таким уж важным грамотно отбрехаться. А главный инспектор Вомит к тому моменту уже достаточно ублажил высокое руководство своими красивыми отчетами с диаграммами, дебетами-кредетами и я не знаю, чем еще там, что ему дали картбланш чесать свои бюрократические яйца везде, где он того пожелает. Петерсон этого не понял.

— И что с ним стало? — МакКормик уставился на него большими глупыми светлыми глазами.

— Отправился добровольцем в лабораторию к Фон Штрукеру. Ассистировать, — пугающе ощерился Рамлоу, и Мерфи испуганно вздрогнул, защелкнув замок на локте Солдата. — Так что ждет тебя, агент МакКормик, дело нужное и полезное. Смирись заранее.

— Ну не вечно же мне этим заниматься? — легкомысленно хмыкнул тот.

— Тут как посмотреть, — серьезно ответил Командир, возвращаясь на свое место. — Потому что избавить тебя от всей этой хуйни может только одно из двух: либо тебя замочат в очередной жопе мира, либо наши доблестные врачи или какие-нибудь враги порядка и демократии найдут-таки способ угробить Солдата. Но на последнее, — Командир назидательно поднял палец вверх, — особо рассчитывать не рекомендую.

— Либо черти наконец утащат к себе этого блядского обмудка Вомита, — со своего места пробурчал Таузиг, на что команда тут же ответила неестественно дерганым, каким-то коллективно-истерическим смехом.

— Ну ты фантазер, — фыркнула Мерсер.

— Да, блядь, ну неужели на него вообще никакой управы не существует? — проворчал Таузиг. — Может у него рак случится, ну или какой-нибудь диабет. Или от чего еще гражданские умирают?

— Мечтай, мечтай, — впервые за вечер открыл рот Роллинз. — А пока будешь мечтать, этот говнюк еще всех нас переживет.

МакКормик скорбно вздохнул и помог Мерфи поднять фиксатор для протеза. Зимний Солдат безмолвно подал им руку.

На следующей миссии МакКормика в команде заменил колумбиец Кортес.

***

— Обратите внимание на самый маленький из флажков, — продолжал коллекционер. — На нем, единственном, имеется дополнительная пометка “Head Peace”. Для головной части. При этом, если посмотреть на характер повреждения петли, сразу становится очевидно, что он был срезан. Представляете, какая интересная история может стоять за этой загадкой? Возможно, приключенческая. Героическая или даже шпионская.

***

Бестолково отбиваясь от заваливших его бойцов СТРАЙКа и медленно неотвратимо захлебываясь собственной кровью с мелкими кусочками металла и осколками, частично пробившими и частично закупорившими собой дыхательные отверстия его маски, Зимний успел отстраненно подумать, что не так уж все и плохо, похоже, одно из предсказаний Командира попало в точку, и скоро он избавит всех от необходимости мучиться с так заебавшими всех “сраными бирками”.

— Пиздоглазые уебки, — орал на своих Командир, пытаясь подобраться через прижавших своими телами обезумевшего от боли и страха, бьющегося в судорогах Солдата к его голове. — Куда вы смотрели? Почему он остался без прикрытия?

— Так он же всегда беспроблемно сам всех ебашил, — проворчал Нейт, всем телом навалившись на правую руку Солдата, левую вдвоем держали Таузиг и Роллинз, оба красные и мокрые от натуги.

— И что? Это повод, блядь, выпускать его из зоны наблюдения, Билл? Один раз мы с Роллинзом вам доверились. Развели дерьмохеропиздократию, — Рамлоу дотянулся-таки до головы Солдата, прижал ее виском к полу, но вместо того, чтобы ожидаемо всадить в шею иглу транквилизатора, вдруг взмахнул почти на грани периферийного зрения светло блеснувшим ножом и срезал намертво заевший замок маски. 

Зимний взвыл в голос, чувствуя, как попавшее в носоглотку стекло и куски металла режут ему слизистую, и принялся яростно выкашливать, выхаркивать и высмаркивать их из себя, в перерывах жадно глотая воздух и стараясь не поддаваться страху с каждым вздохом наглотаться еще больше стекла. 

Мерсер или Мерфи тут же стали лить ему на порезы обжигающе жгучий спирт. И, смаргивая слезы, невольно хлынувшие от боли и облегчения, Солдат даже не сразу понял, что бойцы постепенно слезли с него. Роллинз помог ему подняться с пола и усадил на скамью, подсветил лицо, чтобы Мерфи мог лучше промыть его изрезанные ноздри и губы.

Таузиг поднял с пола испорченную маску и повертел ее в руках. В две пары глаз они с Зимним проследили за отделившимся от нее и упавшим на пол цветным лоскутком.

— Все, пизда, — коротко озвучил эти наблюдение Таузиг. — Проебали еще одну бирку.

— Нет! — не своим голосом ахнул Нейт. — Блядь, опять месяц объяснительные Вомиту писать, как так вышло.

Все издали дружный и скорбный вздох.

— Закройтесь, — зло шикнул на них Командир. — Если бы проебали Зимнего, уже бы никогда и никому ни объяснительных, ни вторых гребанных симфоний писать не пришлось. — Он взял маску, поднял с пола бирку и, открыв люк джета, как гранату запустил все это в небо. Устало потер щетину на собственной щеке и задумчиво глянул на связку оставшихся бирок. — Так слушайте и запоминайте официальную версию для нашего бляхомудка. Маска была повреждена при взрыве. Этому есть доказательства на Солдате. Повреждена безвозвратно вместе с биркой и восстановлению не подлежала. Все сгинуло нахуй. Солдат цел. Цели уничтожены. Потерь нет. Черновики объяснительных сначала мне. Я сведу их к единому варианту. Солдат, версию запомнил?

Зимний кивнул. По сути, большая часть истории была правдой. Взрыв был, маска была повреждена. Ни слова вранья.

Умолчать, видимо, предполагалось только о том, что Командир и его первый помощник доверили прикрывать Солдата остальной команде в итоге фатально оставившей его без огневого прикрытия.

Солдат очень хорошо понимал, что надо друг друга страховать. 

Дышать было уже легче. В носу чесались подживающие порезы.

Солдат послушно протянул Кортесу правую ногу, принимая свои оковы, и расслабился в ожидании того, когда на них повесят первый яркий позитивный флажок.

***

— Да, да, я абсолютно уверен, что за этими бракованными “ремувками” стоит какая-то удивительная история из разряда Индианы Джонса или даже скорее Агента 007, — восторженно поглаживая через стекло свои сокровища ворковал коллекционер. — А знаете почему я так считаю? Они были найдены в самых разных уголках земного шара. Вот эта — желтая — в Гватемале. Фиолетовая — в Югославии. Фисташковая — в Ираке. А голубая и алая — в Южном Судане. На некоторых из них заметны повреждения механического характера, так что, без сомнения, если принюхаться к ним можно почувствовать запах оружейного пороха.

***

— Блядские бирки, — ворчал Таузиг, меньше всех пострадавший в последней — почти провальной — операции Зимнего и СТРАЙКа в Африке и посему отряженный возиться с его сбруей. — Что за хуйня, ни попить тебе, ни поссать, нет, первым делом надо упаковывать нашего красавца. И украшать его, — Таузиг с какой-то особенной ненавистью нацепил на правый ножной фиксатор Зимнего бирку цвета фламинго, — как, блядь, новогоднюю елку.

Зимний медленно моргал, заставляя себя расслабиться. Как тысячу раз делал это до того, как, наверно, еще бесконечность раз будет делать после того.

Как ни нелепо было это признавать — ему по-своему даже нравились разноцветные ремувки на сбруе. Было приятно на них смотреть. Когда он видел их, в голове невольно начинало крутиться: “Лети-лети, лепесток, через Запад на Восток, через Север, через Юг, возвращайся, сделав круг…” Он не всегда помнил, что это значит, но ему нравился ритм и слова. А иногда вспоминалась нагретая солнцем крашеная деревянная крыша, знакомый прицел винтовки и маленький двор частного дома в его перекрестье. И как прыгала там через скакалку девчушка с большими алыми бантами на голове. Рядом сидела на скамейке старушка, вслух читавшая ей детскую книжку. Вероятно, глуховатая, потому что читала она ее очень громко. И вполне возможно, с начинающейся деменцией, потому что на повторяющиеся просьбы девочки: “Бабусечка, ну еще раз”, та снова и снова возвращалась к первой странице и начинала сначала.

Девочка была дочкой любовницы его цели, какого-то чиновника из высших кругов, которого Зимний должен был убрать при компрометирующих его обстоятельствах. Зимний ждал больше двух часов, пока не пришел отбой. Цель задницей почуял опасность и отказался от визита к подруге. Солдат не помнил, убрал ли он этого человека потом где-то еще, или нет. Он помнил только сказку, в которой были медведи, похожие на людей из собственной жизни Солдата “первый — нервный, второй — злой, третий — в берете, четвёртый — потёртый, пятый — помятый, шестой — рябой, седьмой — самый большой” и постоянное ритмичное: “Лети-лети, лепесток, через Запад на Восток…”

А еще то, что сказка была про цветочек, исполнявший желания, если отрывать ему лепестки, и что все желания девочки были идиотскими, и в итоге приходилось тратить все новые лепестки на аннулирование достигнутых результатов, пока последним желанием она не подарила возможность ходить незнакомому мальчику на костылях. Зимнему было в тайне немного стыдно, но ему нравилась эта сказка. Она трогала в душе какие-то светлые струны. И смотреть на разноцветные бирки было приятно.

— Ёкарный бабай, — взвыл Таузиг и с такой силой саданул Зимнего по креплениям на правом колене, что в механизме что-то скрипнуло и с хрустом сломалось.

— В чем, блядь, еще дело? — прохрипел Командир.

— Двух бирок не хватает, сэр. Бля, вообще нет.

— Две бирки и, похоже, сломанный ножной фиксатор. Не считая трех погибших и шестерых раненных, — оценил ситуацию Рамлоу. — Ну все, команда, готовимся писать “Анжелику” в семи томах нашему светочу, бесценному главному инспектору Вомиту. Хайль ГИДРА!

— Хайль ГИДРА. И выебет он нас всех, как ту Анжелику, за свои бирки, — оптимистично заметила Мерсер, но, похоже, ни у кого уже не было сил, ни злости продолжать эту тему.

В отличие от так замученных ненавистным им Вомитом агентов СТРАЙКа, сам Солдат если и видел этого ценнейшего руководителя ГИДРЫ, то совершенно об этом не помнил. Но после того провала, Вомит, наверное, как акула заранее почуял в воде кровь своих будущих жертв и поджидал их на посадочном поле. Более того, не давая команде высадиться, он лично поднялся на борт, чтобы уличить их в чудовищных преступлениях — утере и порче имущества организации.

На деле ужасный инспектор Вомит оказался заурядным, ничем не выдающимся человечком с реденькими серо-седыми волосенками, зачесанными на объемистую лысину, бегающими маленькими глазками, тонкой шеей и зарождающимся, но еще не решившим оформиться в настоящее пузцо висячим животиком. На взгляд Зимнего, человечек был слаб, ничтожен и жалок, но вся команда сглотнула и застыла, готовясь к взбучке и беспощадному разносу, так что легко можно было предположить, какие реальные силы стояли за цыплячьими плечиками этого ничтожества.

— Командир Рамлоу, вы вынуждаете меня снова напомнить вам, что мое терпение не безгранично, — с порога начал он. — Ваша некомпетентность и разгильдяйство переходят все мыслимые и немыслимые границы.

— Задание выполнено, главный инспектор, — только и сумел вставить Рамлоу, прежде чем, гадливо сморщившись в его сторону, человечек принялся распекать его дальше, придирчиво ощупывая своими злыми глазками внутренность джета и всех, кто там находился. С каждым мигом его безгубый рыбий рот кривился все больше, а когда его взгляд остановился на Зимнем и, кажется, в первые же мгновения определил вопиющую нехватку бирок на его сложносочиненной системе фиксаторов, Вомит аж задохнулся от возмущения и несколько минут не находил слов.

— Что это такое? — потребовал он объяснений, указывая на ногу и Зимнего, где не хватало ярко-голубой бирки. — Я вас спрашиваю, что это такое? Как это прикажете понимать? Это преступная халатность, Командир Рамлоу. Ваша лично и всего Вашего личного состава. Будьте уверены, это была последняя капля. Вам это дорого обойдется. Это же сознательный саботаж, джентльмены. Прямая угроза мировому порядку и делу нашей организации.

— Главный инспектор, я все могу объяснять, — снова начал Командир, заметно бледнея.

— Здесь нечего объяснять. Ваши проступки говорят за вас, господа, — оборвал его Вомит.

— Главный Инспектор, — снова попробовал Командир.

— Не утруждайте себя. Этому, — Вомит наклонился к колену Зимнего и показал на то место, где должна была висеть бирка, — нет и не может быть никаких оправданий.

— Но, сэр, — с яростным упорством приговоренного снова начал Рамлоу.

— Не смейте сэркать мне перед лицом вашего промаха, — Вомит забулькал, кажется, накрутив себя до состояния неотвратимого срыва, еще ниже наклонился над скованным Солдатом, тыкая пальцем в не опечатанные согласно его предписаниям крепления фиксаторов. — Вас уже дважды предупреждали об ответственности за сохранность ценнейшего имущества организации, которая возложена на вас, а вы так и не поняли, что на свете существуют действительно серьезные вещи, Рамлоу. Действительно серьезные вещи! — лицо Вомита пугающе побагровело, в глазах набухли сосуды. — Сейчас речь уже не о промахе или ошибке. Речь идет о преступлении, Рамлоу. О преступлении! — и, видимо, для того, чтобы подчеркнуть для слушателей значимость его слов, инспектор Вомит вдруг что было сил ударил Зимнего по правой ноге, о которую тот опирался, разглядывая доказательства вины СТРАЙКа. 

Конечно, силы книжного червя были не так велики, но в уравнении внезапно сложились все неизвестные: радостная розовая бирка висела на неисправном механизме, а удар сердитого бюрократического кулака пришелся точнехонько под коленную чашечку. И обутая в тяжеленный ботинок, закованная в нижнюю часть стального фиксатора нога Солдата пришла в движение сама собой. Она дернулась вверх.

Хрустнуло не так уж и громко.

Вомит опрокинулся назад и упал на спину на грязный пол джета. И больше не шевелился. Из уха у него потекла тонкая струйка крови.

— Блядь, — предательски дрогнувшим голосом пискнул Мерфи, который никогда не ругался.

Рамлоу коснулся гарнитуры у себя в ухе и отчетливо произнес:

— Альфа СТРАЙК. Борт Танго Ромео. Ситуация Аризона, код оранжевый. Повторяю. Погибший главный инспектор Джулиус Р. Вомит. 

Пока он говорил, Роллинз, как обычно молча стоявший у переборки в хвосте, вдруг подошел к Зимнему и странно-ласково потрепал его по волосам.

***

— Все образцы моей коллекции были приобретены в разные годы в течение двенадцати лет, но, должен признать, вот уже несколько лет новых экспонатов с такими опечатками не попадалось, — скорбно признал Коллекционер, выключая яркую подсветку витрины. — Искренне не хочется думать, что этот маленький храбрый самолетик бесследно сгинул где-нибудь в Атлантическом океане. Надеюсь, он все же отправился на заслуженный отдых.

***

В Duty-free зоне аэропорта Джорджа Вашингтона в Нью-Йорке было светло и многолюдно. Баки сидел в одном из полупроходных кафе и лениво тянул через трубочку сладкий латте, закусывая его большими кусками сэндвича с тунцом. Люди спешили мимо, занятые своими делами: искали выходы к своим самолетам, искали туалет, искали на что потратить деньги перед посадкой.

Кстати говоря…

С большой наплечной сумкой сдержанного темно-синего цвета к его столику приблизился Стив, и, мягко улыбнувшись, Баки подвинул к нему второй стакан американо.

— Прости, что так долго, — Стив плюхнулся на соседний стул и жадно глотнул кофе. — В магазинчике, где я смотрел нам эти подушки под шею, меня узнала девочка-консультант, и пришлось давать автографы и фотографироваться со всеми.

— Подушки, главное, купить не забыл? — спросил Баки. 

Его радовала популярность и слава Стива. Хотя бы уже и потому, что именно благодаря им Зимний Солдат был полностью реабилитирован и наслаждался пенсией и свободой. Ему даже выдали особую государственную ксиву, позволявшую избегать досмотра на таможне и не проходить металлодетектор. Всего этого добился для него Стив.

— Они не смогли сделать нам скидку на подушки: руководство бы их не поняло, — продолжал тем временем Стив, — но зато они подарили нам от магазина такие вот сувенирные штучки — брелочки для багажа. Смотри.

Стив протягивал ему связку контрольных флажков. Немного других, меньше и закрепленных на кольцах. Радостно разноцветных, с вышитыми названиями авиакомпаний и знакомой надписью всего с одной лишней буквой. “REMOVE BEFORE FLIGHT”.

***

— Миссия? — озадаченно поинтересовался Солдат, тревожно разглядывая саперную лопатку в руках Командира. Они стояли на заднем дворе крошечного перевалочного пункта в канадской глуши.

— Миссия — выкопать яму метр на метр на метр в глубину, — невозмутимо сообщил Командир Рамлоу, вручил Солдату лопатку и указал место, а сам вернулся к приготовлению мяса на шампурах (shashlykov) с агентом Роллинзом. 

Копать было совсем несложно, и Зимний справился быстро. Он как раз придавал яме более убедительную квадратную форму, когда Рамлоу и Роллинз установили возле нее шезлонги, притащили пластмассовый столик и на него — поднос с мучительно вкусно пахнущим мясом.

— Достаточно, — оценил яму Командир Рамлоу, а потом улыбнулся своей акульей улыбкой и подмигнул Солдату. — А теперь будет праздник.

Солдат решил не напрягаться заранее. С того самого дня, когда он случайно убил инспектора Вомита, в его жизни начался довольно странный период. То есть, Солдат вполне закономерно ждал, что, несмотря на то, что он зашиб Вомита ненамеренно чисто рефлекторным движением ноги, а вовсе не в приступе боевого безумия или из-за неполадок и дестабилизации, его все равно накажут. И накажут скорее всего довольно жестоко. Поэтому нисколько не удивился, когда, приведя его после в душевые, Командир договорился с постом охраны о временном отключении камер, заверив, что следов они не оставят. Это было неново. И сам Солдат, и операторы понимали, что это значит. Удивился он, когда Рамлоу велел Роллинзу включить горячую воду. Он даже думал, что в этот раз его ошпарят так, чтобы кожа чуть не слезла, но душ оказался шокирующе упоительно приятным. Мерсер принесла ему свой собственный шампунь и сама вымыла волосы, при этом то и дело ласково поглаживая по голове и плечам. Роллинз добыл откуда-то огромное мягкое полотенце и завернул в него Солдата. Командир как обычно ворчал и матерился, подгоняя всех, но то и дело сверкал улыбкой, одобрительно поглядывая на Солдата.

И вот теперь. Шезлонгов было три. И жареного мяса для двоих было слишком много. И даже пива.

— Праздник, — повторил Командир Рамлоу, когда Роллинз неаккуратно свалил в яму всю кучу фиксаторов для рук и ног авторства покойного Вомита. Потом они добавили туда дров, полили все это керосином, и Рамлоу чиркнул спичкой.

— Я дошел до самого Пирса, Солдат, — сказал он, любуясь тем, как полыхнуло из ямы. — Я грызся на каждом шагу, доказывая, что от этой хуйни одни проблемы и абсолютно никакой пользы. И я их перепиздел. Я доказал свою позицию. И заставил их слушать.

— Вомит в гробу перевернулся, — хмыкнул Роллинз и неожиданно для всех тоже кривовато, но честно улыбнулся.

— Больше никакого барахла, Зимний, — пообещал Командир и протянул ему связку “сраных бирок”. — Ты заслужил праздник. Сожги их. 

Солдат взял их и кивнул. 

Он по-прежнему не чувствовал к ним ничего плохого, он был заранее уверен, что скорее всего Командир Рамлоу навсегда исчезнет через несколько его заморозок вместе со всеми поблажками и всем, что он наобещал Солдату.

И все же в происходящем было что-то от странного ритуала, поэтому Солдат присел на корточки возле ямы и сорвал с кольца первую ремувку.

— Leti-leti, lepestok, — монотонно произнес он, — cherez Zapad na Vostok…

И темно-зеленая полосочка ткани полетела в высокий огонь, разом слизнувший ее без остатка.

— Cherez Sever, cherez Yug, — Зимний оторвал следующую — лимонную — и отправил ее следом, — Vozvrashaisya, sdelav krug…

Разноцветные тканевые лепестки один за другим исчезали в пламени.

— Obletev vokrug zemli, byt’ po moemu veli! — стихи закончились, а ремувок было еще много, поэтому Солдат начал заново. — Leti-leti, lepestok…

— Что он там бормочет? — спросил из своего шезлонга Роллинз и открыл банку пива.

— Это же “Евгений Онегин”, скотина, — покровительно ответил Рамлоу, принимая у него из рук пиво. — Стыдно совсем не знать русскую классику.

Зимний смотрел, как горит огонь и, чувствовал, как глубоко внутри него шевелится что-то забытое, стародревнее. Что-то, что хотело верить, что жизнь его не всегда будет такой, что однажды она изменится.

***

— Leti-leti, lepestok, cherez Zapad na Vostok…

Зимний понял, что бормочет по-русски, только когда почувствовал теплую ладонь Стива на своей щеке. Его взволнованный взгляд будто магнитом вытянул Баки из захлестнувших воспоминаний.

— Баки, Баки, — повторял Стив раз за разом и с облегчением выдохнул, поняв, что Баки снова видит его, понимает с кем он и где находится. Потом накрыл вцепившуюся в ремувки железную руку своей и очень серьезно спросил: — Хочешь мы их сожжем?

И это прозвучало так просто, так здорово. И настолько по-стивовски, что Баки вдруг рассмеялся и мягко потянул связку на себя.

— Не-е-е, — протянул он с так нравившимся Роджерсу бруклинским акцентом. — На самом деле, они мне всегда нравились.


End file.
